The challenge
by Tinnis
Summary: When Aomine and Kagami plays one on one on the court as always something happens, something that wasn't supposed to happen. A challenge later they realize that they can never go back to the realtionship that they had before but does it really matter. AoKaga KagaAo Warning will contain lemons!
1. Chapter 1: The game

**A/N: I know I should write on my bleach story but still... Inspiration just isn't coming and life is messing me up and stuff. So, since I wanted to write something but don't really have the time I found this pretty new, like a couple of months old, story on my computer and looked it through. At the moment it's a two shot so you guys are going to get another chapter but then depending on the respons I might continue on it as I alredy have some other stuff planned for it.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke is not mine and neither is the cover page. **

* * *

Their bodies were close. Kagami Taiga was trying to get past Aomine Daiki, but it was impossible. The two of them had come to a standstill. They were both dripping with sweat and their movements showed that they were both moving on reserve energy. They were beyond their own limit, but at the same time they refused to give up.

Playing one on one with Aomine was always great, because, well, Aomine was a great basketball player and nothing could compete against a challenge. What fun would life be if you never got the chance to stretch your limits?

Kagami tried to get past Aomine, by feinting both left and right, but Aomine stood there like a wall. For every movement they made they came closer and closer to each other until they were so close that he could feel Amoines body heat. They could feel each others hot breath on their skin sending shivers of excitement through their spines. Non of them had given up yet and their determination showed that they never would.

It was not uncommon for the two of them to come into such a standstill, but that was usually early in a game when they both were full with energy. This game they had been playing as equals for the whole time, with nobody gaining the upper hand. It was exhausting and after the match finished they would probably not be moving for a while. Neither of them were willing to give in though.

One second they stood like that, breathing heavily and trying to read the others move, and the next second their lips touched. It wasn't soft and neither was it warm, you almost couldn't call it a kiss. It was like two huge forces slammed into each other, as if the two of them were trying to move the other by the sheer force of their lips.

There were no tounge, no teeth and neither did their lips move against each other. There were only two pair of lips pressed against each other with all the force that their owners could muster.

They both parted from each other at the same time, their bodies demanded air. It was as if they first then realized what had happened. They stared into each others eyes, shock painted on their faces as the basketball rolled on the ground forgotten.

How the fuck did this happen, was the only thought in Kagami's mind.

* * *

_Kagami felt his phone vibrate and quickly glanced down to see who it was from, so that the teacher wouldn't notice. It was from Aomine, and just that fact made him know what it was about without actually looking. _

_I guess he wants to play basketball again, Kagami thought to himself. They had been doing that often since the winter cup. Neither he and Aomine could stay away from the challenge of playing with an equal, they even played with a similar style. _

_"But this is the third time this week", Kagami muttered to himself softly. And it was still just Friday. It was very likely that they would play once in the weekend, at least too. _

_"Do you want to share something with the class, Kagami-san?" the teacher asked, giving him a pointed look. He had heard Kagami's silent muttering. _

_"No, sensei", Kagami answered roughly. He tried to sound respectful, but respect just wasn't his thing. _

_"OUT", the teacher snarled. "First you bother my lesson, and then you are even disrespectful. Go out and stand in the hallway." _

_Kagami just rose from his seat and quickly walked out, trying to ignore the snicker from the class. Worst was Kuroko, he was supposed to be on Kagami's side damn it. Well standing in the hallway was no stranger to Kagami, especially not on this teachers lesson. He seemed to have something against Kagami. It always annoyed Kagami no ends. What had he done wrong damn it?_

_Standing in the hall way he leaned against the wall, taking out his phone from his pocket. He figured he might as well answer Aomine's message, since he was alone in the hall. Everybody else were where they were supposed to be, their lessons. _

**_Sure a match sounds good._**

**_I've got training after school, so I'll come after that. _**

**_The usual place right?_**

_Aomine hadn't even bothered to answer that bastard. _

_After school Kagami had made his way to practice, but his heart hadn't really been in it. If he wanted to play a serious one-on-one with Aomine he would need all his power. It wasn't as if all training sessions matter that much anyway, or at least that's what he told himself when the coach screamed at him for slacking off. Somehow he managed to escape without getting a beating from the coach, but he had a feeling that it would come later instead. _

_He slowly made his way towards the place they played basketball, not seeing a point in hurrying. Aomine made Kagami wait for him often enough, it wouldn't hurt for the bastard to wait for him. Walking slowly was a good way of saving up energy anyway. He had a feeling that he would need every bit of that energy in this match. Not that he minded. _

_"Yo", a voice greeted him when he turned the last corner. "You're fucking slow." The sight that greeted him made him shake with excitement, as always. There Aomine stood, his dark skin dripping with sweat. He was holding a basketball in his hand, and it was obvious that he had just been playing by himself. He had training clothes on, just as Kagami since Kagami hadn't bothered to change after the training. Aomine wore a pare of black and short sweatpants, and a tight white top with his muscles clearly showing through. His blue eyes were shining with excitement and danger, making the picture just that much more enthralling. _

_Aomine had already warmed up, which meant he would be especially serious this time. "I ain't losing this time you bastard." He had lost last time they played, which just happened to be yesterday. When Kagami thought it through he realized that that was probably why Aomine had asked for a rematch so soon. _

_"Well I refuse to lose either", Kagami declared. His earlier fatigue from the coach's murderous training long forgotten. He loved a challenge, but at the same time he hated to lose, especially to Aomine. Aomine was a rival, someone to test his power against and someone to win against. It almost reminded him with his realtionship with Himuro, but they had been more brothers while Aomine and Kagami were way more like rivals or maybe enemies._

* * *

Kagami sat straight up from his bed, his body dripping with sweat. First he had thought it was all a bad dream, but then he realized the truth. Sure it was a dream, a dream of what had happened today. Of what had led up to that strange and indescribable situation.

Before he realized what the fuck he was doing he had turned tail and ran. He couldn't even remember what he had said to Aomine before he had left. He couldn't even remember how the fuck he had gotten home with that exhausted body of his. The only thing he could really remember was Aomine's shocked expression when he left, apparently Aomine had been just as surprised of what had happened as Kagami.

Right now Kagami just wondered how the fuck he was supposed to act if he met Aomine again. He didn't want to have to quit playing basketball with Aomine just because of something like this. Maybe he should just act as if nothing had happened. Yes, that was it, he thought to himself. If nothing had happened then nothing would have changed. And he really didn't want their relationship to change, at least not in the direction it seemed to be changing, not that he would even admit to himself that it might be changing into a dangerous direction.

To calm down he decided to do what he loved the most, play basketball. He quickly changed into a fresh pair of training clothes, cooked a fast breakfast and then he was on his way. He really looked forward to training, he might even have welcomed some of the coach's harshest training at the moment, because if you were training you weren't thinking of anything but basketball. He would definitely not be thinking about Aomine anyway, and what had happened yesterday.

Without realizing it his feet carried him toward the same basketball court as he had been playing at yesterday, with Aomine. When the court was in sight Kagami dropped his basketball in surprise, stopping entirely. On the court stood Aomine playing basketball.

Even from here Kagami could see the bangs under Aomines eyes, showing that not even Aomine had gotten a good night of sleep and Aomine was the sort of person that could always sleep. Maybe Aomine had been bothered by the same thing as Kagami had.

**A/N: Not were much happens in this chapter I know, but the big thing is really coming in next chapter which should be up a bit later in the week:D So pls review and rate!3 And I hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: A challenge

**A/N: I am very sorry for this being out so late I have been without internet for a week. So I hope you guys like this chapter and please leave a review and tell me what you think about it.**

* * *

Aomine was trying to put everything into playing basketball, so as to not think of what happened yesterday. Before he had realized what had happened Kagami had already been gone, leaving him with a feeling of frustration and a tiny bit of anger. When he later that night closed his eyes to go to sleep he couldn't get the pictures out of his head. He hadn't even caught a wink of sleep. Instead he had gone up early in the morning to play basketball, to empty his head.

He had already been playing for an hour and sweat was dripping from him. As always when clothes became damp they were quite easy to see through, especially the shirt. It gave Kagami another thing to be bothered by, because he realized that he did not want to quit watching Aomine. Kagami's eyes were drawn to Aomine's great upper body.

Kagami just stood there staring at Aomine, what the fuck was he supposed to do in a situation like this. What the fuck, he screamed to himself both at the situation and at himself. He was acting like a girl, a total girl. Yesterday he had decided that he would act like nothing had happened, so he damn well would.

"Hey", he said walking towards Aomine. "Is there place for another person to play?" He tried to keep his nerves from showing and he thought he managed pretty well despite being a sucky actor.

"Sure", Aomine said not really looking at him. "Let's start."

Once more they stood so close to each other, once more they refused to bend for the other. There had been a standstill in between them a few times before in the match, and it was seriously uncomfortable, at least for Kagami. Every time it gave him a tiny flashback of what happened yesterday.

This time they were closer though and with the both of them exhausted and on the brink of what they could stand something happened, something that had wanted to happen since they met again today. Once more their lips touched. It was just as a brute kiss as the last had been, but somehow it was more stimulating. Way more stimulating.

"Hah hah hah hah", Kagami tried to catch his breath the same time Aomine's mouth left him and if his ears were right Aomine was trying to catch his breath to. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just leave and think like nothing had happened like he did yesterday, because now it had happened twice and this time it was way worse. At the same time he begged to whatever god was out there that Aomine's eyes would not fall on the part of Kagami that was currently twitching. He slowly turned around, so that Aomine would have no chance in the world to see what he should not.

"What the hell", Aomines voice said in barley contained anger. "Are you just leaving like you did yesterday, coward." The words awoke anger inside of Kagami, making his already hot body burn even hotter.

"I didn't see you stand here like a man either", he snapped back. "I saw a man frozen in shock, unable to face what had happened."

"At least I didn't turn tail and run."

"I don't think you were able to run, as you couldn't even move."

Harsh words were flying from their mouths. Without actually meaning to they were taking out their frustration on the other.

"Fuck", Aomine screamed. "Okay, let's do it like this. We play a match and the winner get's to do whatever he wants to the loser, and the loser is neither allowed to protest nor tell anyone else. Ever." When Aomine saw the face Kagami was making he added: "Or are you to scared, coward."

"Fine", Kagami growled, no longer thinking about the consequences of what he was doing. "You'll regret your words when you see me win, bastard."

SLAM!

The sound resonated through out the court as Aomine dunked the ball into the goal and at the same time won. They had been playing like equals for the entire match, but in the end Aomine had managed to get the game in his hands. He won with only six points, making Kagami want to die in frustration.

"So I guess I won", Aomine said with a smirk on his lips. "You are gonna have to do what I say, or are you turning tail and running again. He spoke in such a superior tone that it made Kagami want to hit him, hard. The most embarrassing part about it was that Kagami had actually considered not keeping the promise, only for a short second but still.

"Well let's go home to you", Aomine said when Kagami stayed silent. "If I remember correctly you are living alone, which is perfect." Kagami did not like the direction this was taking, but like a man he showed Aomine the way to his home, since he refused to break a deal.

* * *

As soon as the door closed Amoine's mouth was on Kagamis. Kagami tried to push him away, but Aomine's arms held him close. God, what was wrong with the bastard today, Kagami thought.

Then he felt Aomine's tongue probing at his teeth. He gasped and made as if to say something, but before he had the time Aomine slipped his tongue in. Kagami could feel Aomine's tongue mingle with his own, forcing his own tongue to move.

When Aomine's mouth finally left Kagami's both their breathings were ragged. That wasn't the only problem though, because Kagami could feel a weird and uncomfortable heat surge through his body.

"What the fuck", Kagami screamed once he could breath properly. "What the fuck do you think you are doing." Then he took a step back and crossed his arms.

"I didn't think you were the type of person that would break a promise", Aomine leered as he closed in on Kagami. Before he cornered Kagami completely he took of his shirt showing of his muscular body.

It wasn't as if Kagami hadn't seen Aomine bare chested before, but there was something different this time. Kagami just wanted to stretch out his hand and touch those abs, to convince himself they were real of course. What he would never ever admit to himself was that he found Aomine strangely tempting, but his body could not deny it and so he found himself heating up.

When Aomine's mouth was on Kagami's again he didn't have to force his tongue in and when Aomine began to drag Kagami's shirt of he didn't protest too much. It was warm after all, Kagami told himself. Getting the shirt of would be nice.

As soon as Kagami's shirt fell to the ground he could feel Aomine's hands all over him. When the hand's moved they left a hot trail of warmth behind, making Kagami even happier that his shirt had been taken of. It would have been unbearably hot otherwise.

As they came closer and closer to each other, Kagami could feel Aomine's bare skin on his and it made him want to feel if Aomine's back truly was as muscular as it looked. Aomine's skin felt rough underneath Kagami's hands, but somehow it felt good anyway. As Kagami moved his hands back and forth he became convinced that Aomine truly was as muscular as he looked.

Aomine moved his mouth from Kagami's and soon he was kissing Kagami's neck heatedly. The more Kagami trailed his hand's the stronger Aomine seemed to be kissing. This only further encouraged Kagami to touch the heaven that was Aomine.

Kagami was sharply brought out of his daze when he found Aomines mouth had moved down, to his nipple! It felt like an electrical surge went through his body. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Bastard", he panted. Kagami tried to clear his mind but with Aomine's mouth sucking on his nipple it was hard. "Where the fuck do you think you are touching. I am not... a girl." Only one thing kept Kagami from throwing Aomine of him and that was the fact that he had promised after all, had promised to let Amoine do whatever he wanted if he won the game, and he was not about to back out of anything when it was related to Aomine.

Aomine didn't answer Kagami's question, but he did leave the nipple alone. Instead he moved his face up to Kagami's, as if to kiss him again, but first he whispered something in Kagami's ear. "You wonder what I'm doing? I'm making you feel good." Aomine's hot breath sent a shiver through Kagami's spin and his body felt like it was on fire.

Before Kagami had a chance to respond Aomine kissed him once more. This kiss was hottest and sloppiest so far setting Kagami's body aflame. If he had been able to look away from Aomine's lust filled eyes he would have realized that his body was reacting in ways it shouldn't to a man, his lower body especially. Aomine's eyes held him captivated though, made him unable to realize what was going on, and deep in Aomine's eyes he could se that he wanted IT now.

Another thing Kagami didn't realize was the face he was making. His eyes shone as much from lust as Aomine's did. That together with the fact that he was both blushing and sweating made him look too tempting. Slowly Aomine's hands began to move down, tracing Kagami's happy line. Then, through Kagami's pants, Kagami felt Aomine's hands on his member.

"What the fuck", he exclaimed as he threw Aomine of him. "Damn bastard! What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"I'm taking you", Aomine said in that straight forward way of his. The words only served to clear Kagami's mind further and scream at him to flee. His body seemed to react the opposite way though, as he could feel himself getting hotter by the second. To his great humiliation it wasn't just he that noticed it, because for every surge of heat traveling through his body his manhood seemed to stand a bit taller.

"And your body seems to welcome it", Aomine continued as he nodded at Kagami's member that tried to stand straight even though the pants restricted it.

Mustering all strength he had Kagami tried to get as far away as he could from the beast in front of him. Sadly it was no use.

The beast that had taken Aomines place plunged forward and began to tug on Kagami's pants. Soon they were ripped off of him, together with his underwear, and he lay there bare before Aomine's lust filled eyes.

Never before had he felt such a need to cover himself.

Aomine didn't give him a chance to do that though. Aomine didn't even give him a chance to gather his thoughts. Instead Aomine went directly for his manhood that stood up proudly as the rest of him tried to shrink back in shame.

Aomine's hands, slowly pumping him, sent wave after wave of pleasure through him. When Aomine's hand's finally left him he thought it was over. That the torture like pleasure was done and that he would be allowed to crawl away in a whole and die. Once again he was sadly mistaken.

On his member, which had leaked a tiny bit of pre-cum, he could now feel Aomine's breath. Slowly Aomine's mouth descended upon his manhood and when it finally touched him Kagami couldn't keep himself from moaning. The moans encouraged Aomine to take Kagami deeper and soon Kagami felt himself on the border. Just as he felt as if he was on the way to heaven Aomine's mouth left his throbbing manhood leaving Kagami hanging.

"What the", Kagami somehow managed to get out. The only answer he got was someone walking away from him. He wanted to finish it himself but was unable to do so as he had no strength left. Instead he just lay there huffing as every second seemed to be a year.

Thoughts spun through Kagami's thoughts at the speed of light and he began to wonder what was really happening to his body. He had never felt like this before. It wasn't as if he was a virgin, neither he nor Aomine was, but nothing had ever made him feel so hot before.

Soon he heard the steps of someone returning and involuntarily he began to hope that Aomine would give him his release after all.

"Kagami", Aomine said huskily. "I want to take you, but I won't unless you give me a yes." Kagami didn't want to, his mind didn't want to, but his body begged for it. Apparently seeing the hesitation on Kagami's face Aomine continued.

"Who cares about dumb stuff like right or wrong and how it's supposed to be a guy and a girl as long as it feels good." Maybe Aomine had a point, Kagami's muddled brain decided and as he thought this the desire to resist left him completely leaving him with only lust and instinct.

Once more Aomine's mouth was on Kagami's member and to Kagami it felt like he was let into heaven. It didn't take long until immense pleasure was rushing through Kagami's body again.

"Ahhhh, he screamed as he came right into Aomine's mouth. The only thing he noticed before he fell into a daze of pleasure was that his manhood was still standing up proudly.

A sharp sting of pain called upon his attention, but he didn't want to wake. Then there was another, another and another. The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was how it's member was only tilting now. When he tried to locate where the pain came from he couldn't find it. Then as something within him moved, he realized exactly where it was coming from. His ass.

"What the", he managed to get out before the next sting of pain came.

"You said you wanted it", Aomine said as if to defend himself. That was really not like Aomine, the thought flickered through Kagami's mind. When Kagami didn't answer Aomine continued: "You do know how guys have sex right?" No answer. "Well it'l begin to feel good soon anyway."

While Aomine's fingers continued to move it felt like he was searching for something. At the same time Aomine's tongue went back to Aomines manhood. It didn't take long for Kagami's member to stand up proudly again. The sensation of pain and pleasure mixed until they were impossible to separate in Kagami's muddled brain.

"There", Aomine exclaimed at the same time as a foreign sense of pleasure hit Kagami. Aomine had found Kagami's sweet spot and he kept hitting it over and over again. At the same time he tended to Kagami's manhood with his tongue and Kagami's moans echoed throughout the room.

"God, god, god", Kagami chanted to himself. Never before had he felt such pleasure, he hadn't even known it existed.

It went on for a while, sending Kagami closer and closer to heaven. It was embarrassing really, but Kagami had long since lost his ability to control his body.

"Should be good now", Aomine mumbled to himself. "I'm putting it in now." The fingers inside Kagami left and he heard a click, like a bottle was being opened. Kagami's muddled brain was unable to put together what that meant. The only thought that passed through his mind was how he missed the fingers.

Then he felt something rub against his opening, something much bigger than a finger. It felt like it would never go in, but after trying a couple of times Aomine pushed it in with brute force.

Kagami screamed, both from the pain and the pleasure and as Aomine kept pounding him every coherent thought left him. All he could remember when he woke next morning was an unimaginable pleasure and an indescribable heat rushing out from Aomine's manhood into himself.

* * *

**A/N: And please don't forget to leave a review behind as it will make my day:) I also hoped you enjoyed the lemon, it was a bit hard to write since it's my first one but anywayxD**


	3. Chapter 3: Afterwards

**A/N: So here is the next chapter of the challenge. It's pretty short but I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Aomine could feel Kagami underneath him and he could hear him moan in pleasure. He didn't know what he was doing, or why, but it felt so tight, so perfect, inside Kagami. His hand's found Kagami's dick again and began pumping. The moans incresed and so did Kagami's tightness.

Never before had Aomine heard such sexy moans, they lit him on fire. It should have felt uncomfortable, he was so warm, but for ever moan he found himself wanting to make Kagami moan even louder. Soon he tried to pick up his speed, and when slammed into Kagami's sweet spot he was rewarded with an unimaginable tightness.

He felt his body start to move faster and faster, and he could feel Kagami's hips move in response. He could feel his own dick twitch, and knew that he wouldn't be able to keep it in much longer. With a last powerful trust that made Kagami scream Aomine reached his limit. As the heavenly pleasure of his orgasm rushed through him he heard Kagami echo his scream as Kagami's dick went limb in his hand.

Sitting up suddenly Aomine woke from the strange dream. His breath was ragged and he could feel that his blankets was damp. He didn't dare check if it was just from his sweat or something else.

Quickly he rose from the bed, trying to shake the dream of him. Since that damn Saturday he hadn't been able to get Kagami out from his head at all. Even basketball practice reminded him of Kagami way to much, making him unable to calm down.

After putting his bed sheets into the washing machine Aomine went to get a cold shower. He hoped that would be able to make him stop thinking for a second, and calm his raging body down.

When the cold water splashed over his body he felt calmer than he had most of the weak. Whatever happened he knew he couldn't keep avoiding Kagami like this. If he wanted to have a chance at salvaging their friendship, not that they were friends of course, he couldn't keep avoiding Kagami. He even missed playing basketball with the bastard, not that he would ever admit it to even himself.

* * *

"Argh", Aida Riko screamed in frustration making the entire team stop and look at her, everyone but Kagami. Kagami just continued to run with the ball, not noticing that his friends had stop defending, and made an automatic looking dunk.

"Bakagami, pay attention", she screamed. For the entire week he had been extremely absentminded, and now she was tired of it.

"Oh, coach", he said sounding surprised. He turned around to meet her eyes just as the ball hit the ground. "Why has everyone stopped?" He sounded surprised to her frustration.

Aida Riko sighed and she pointed her finger at the door to the changing rooms getting strange looks from the team.

"Out", she said in a loud and clear voice. "Your out Kagami. You didn't notice the fact that we stopped because you aren't paying attention to the training at all." She was picking up both speed and volume. "You haven't been paying attention for the entire week, baka. So your out, I will not allow you to train here when you are in the way!" Now she was screaming. "Whatever the hell has happened that makes you unable to concentrate go and deal with it during the weekend. Then you will come back, fully concentrated, and train with us next Monday. But now out!"

Kagami just starred at the coach and slowly got up. He didn't get where her temper had come from but she probably had a point he guessed. That fucking bastard had fucked up his mind, making him unable to concentrate on anything. It didn't help that basket kept reminding him of Aomine either.

He walked out, growling to himself in anger. Quickly he changed and then he walked home. He didn't even think about going to play basketball, he hadn't done so once on his free time since that damn Saturday and he knew just who he had to blame for that.

When Kagami left Riko had the entire team continue to train, showing them no mercy. The team had tried to protest, told her that she was unnecessarily harsh, but she had given them no chance to. Instead she had made them train harder than usual, making the sweat flow like a river from their bodies.

At the end of the training she made sure Kuroko stayed, as she needed to talk to him. Hyuga and Kiyoshi had also stayed. Both of them were also worried about Kagami, and wanted to hear whatever it was Riko thought Kuroko had to say.

"Do you know if anything has happened", she asked turning towards Kuroko.

"No", he said shaking his hands in all seriousness. "He wasn't like this when I saw him before last weekend."

Riko just sighed and shared a look with her fellow second years. "Try to talk to him will you. I know he is a baka but what if it's something serious." Kiyoshi and Hyuga could only nod and the worry that she hadn't been able to keep out of her voice was clear on their faces.

* * *

After eating a home cooked meal and studying for a short while Kagami went to sleep. Once there though his brain didn't allow him to sink into the blessed state of sleep, instead it kept him awake with hateful thoughts.

The memories of that night was so clear in his head, and every time they invaded his brain his body reacted in uncomfortable ways. He knew he wouldn't be able to just forget about it, something more drastic needed to be done.

Then his brain came up with an resistible picture. Aomine being underneath him moaning in the pleasure that he, Kagami, was giving him. To have Aomine under his control, and pay him back with exactly the same thing.

Not that he ever wanted to see Aomine's naked body again, it wasn't that. It was all for revenge, right?

* * *

**A/N: Please guys review with suggestions, or just say your opinion, as those really help me to carry the story forward. I am a bit out of inspiration at the moment so it would really be a huge help! **


End file.
